Rugrats Small adventures
by purpletwist
Summary: A collection of one shot Rugrat adventures Tommy and his friends go on.


**Summary: When Chuckie has to go potty, the Stool use to help him is taken by Angelica, and Chuckie ends up wetting his pants.**

**Can the Rugrats find Chuckie and new stool for him to use?**

* * *

><p>It was a nice spring after noon, Tommy and his friends were playing out side. Chuckie the oldest of them stop.<p>

" Guys" he said " I gotta go potty"

" Ok Chuckie" Tommy told him " We can play after you go"

Chuckie looked at the two door that led into the house. the kitchen door, quickest way to the bathroom but the grown ups were in their and if they see him they'll bring him to the bathroom and they'll make him uncomfortable.

The slider door on the other hand, he won't be spotted but at the same time getting to the potty will take longer.

Chuckie choose the slider door.

...

As the toddler walked across the living room the urg to go potty was making it harder to walk. He placed his hands between his legs and walked a little faster.

The first floor bathroom was just ahead, the boy pushed the door open. The toddler seat adapter was on the toilet but to his horror the stool was missing. Chuckie started to panic, where did the stool go? His father Chaz brought a Dummy bear Stepping stool for him to use and if he doesn't have it he can't go potty. Suddenly loud off key singing was herd from the family room. Chuckie walked across to see what the noise was.

Angelica was playing with her Cynthia doll and it came with a stage, under the stage was the stool Chuckie needed.

" And Cynthia has won the crowd over with her beautiful singing" Angelica spoke into the mic that came with the stage.

Chuckie grunted as he tried to hold it he walked over to Angelica. "uh..Angelica..I..I" he looked down at the stool " I.. " he put his hand near himself " I gotta go potty but I need that booster"

" Booster" the girl looked down at the stool " This is Cynthia's stage" she pointed at the stool " so NO!"

" But..but" Chuckie started to fidget uncomfortable " I really really gotta go!"

" Well Finster" Angelica went back to playing " Cynthia has her show now go away" she moved her doll

" But Angelica" Chuckie whimpered " I really got to go potty, can I just use it and then you can.."

" NO!" Angelica screamed at him. Chuckie tripped over his shoe lace and fell on his butt. He sat up but he now felt wet, looking down at his pants his eyes started to water. Then Chuckie cried.

" Uh oh!" Angelica grab her play set and ran out of the room before the grown ups could catch her.

" Chuckie" Didi came into the room, she looked down at Chuckie, his pants were wet " oh don't cry" Tommy's mom keeled down and put him on his feet, not only were his pants wet but the carpet was wet as well and they make a imprint of butt cheeks.

" Lets get you cleaned up" she lead up stairs to change him out of his wet pants.

Angelica was hiding in the corner she watched as Didi carried Chuckie away, she sighed in relief knowing she got out of trouble.

...

Chuckie was brought back outside with the others, they saw his pants were different.

" How come your pants are different?" Lil asked.

" Because...I...I didn't get to the potty" Chuckie admitted.

" How come?" Kimi asked, She knew Chuckie could make it to the potty, she seen it but this did make sense to her.

" Well" Chuckie tugged on his shirt " The booster my dad brought over was taken by Angelica, and she was using it for her Cynthia doll" he kicked the ground with is foot " and..I really had to go potty and Angelica wouldn't let me have the booster and I..I"

" Don't worry Chuckie" Tommy walked over to him " maybe we can find you 'nother booster"

...

The babies went into the house, they had items all over the house, Phil placed a ball in front of the toilet, Chuckie tried to use it but it slips away.

Lil put down a over stuffed tedy bear, The moment Chuckie stepped on it the bears body went flat. Kimi held up a plunger, that wouldn't work.

" Nothing working" Tommy said. Suddenly Chuckie put his hands to himself " uh -oh" he said " I gotta go potty again"

" Can't you just climb up?" Phil said

" I can't " Chuckie crossed his leg " I really got to go!". Tommy looked around the bathroom, then he saw something in the family room, it was Angelica's play stage. Tommy took it and placed it next to the toilet " here see it this will work". Chuckie stepped up and he could reach the toilet, turning he prepared to pull down his pants

" HEY!" Angelica's voice called, Chuckie let go of his pants. The girl stormed over to them " What do you dumb babies think your doing with my Cnythia stage?"

" I gotta go potty" Chuckie stepped off the stage " I really gotta go"

"GIVE ME MY STAGE BACK!" Angelica pulled the toy away from the toilet, The babies grabbed one end of the toy.

" Angelica Chuckie has to go potty"

" NO!" Don't touch my things!" she tugged.

" I Got go!" Chuckie was fidgeting, he held his hand between his legs in a sense to hold it.

"What is going on here?" Didi spoke. she saw Angelica pulling her toy away " Angelica are you not sharing"

" But Aunt Didi, they started it" Did pulled Angelica's hands off the toy.

" Young lady what have we told you about sharing" she took her by the hand " if you won't share" she took Angelica into the kitchen, she placed her in a corner, Did brought out the dummy bear stool and forced her to sit " then you going to be in time out"

Angelica crossed her arms as grolwed as she sat on the stool.

...

" Looks like Angelica not going to bother us now" the other babies cheered.

" Guys" Chuckie fidget" I still have to go potty"

" Sure Chuckie" Tommy put the stage back in front of the toilet, Chuckie got up and pulled his pants down, he sat on the toilet. he realized his friends were there.

" Uh you know I can't go if your looking" he said.

" oh sorry" Tommy and the rest of the Rugrats exited the bathroom. Chuckie feeling he was now alone was able to go potty.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>These are just going to be short one shots. don't know how many I'll do but look out for them.<strong>


End file.
